John Dehner
John Dehner, (November 23, 1915 — February 4, 1992) whose birth name was John Forkum, was an American-born actor in television, radio, and films. He played countless roles on many TV shows and movies, usually as a mildly comical villain. Among his television appearances, he appeared in one episode as General von Platzen and in two other episodes as Colonel Backsheider in the 1960s television sitcom Hogan's Heroes. Biography Unlike other actors, Dehner did not begin his career on the stage or on radio, but as an animator for Walt Disney Studios, then as a disc jockey and a professional pianist. He made his film debut in 1944, in Hollywood Canteen, in an uncredited role as a Norwegian seaman. Dehner was a tall and distinguished looking man with a rich voice and a flamboyant demeanor, which lead to him usually being cast as either an outlaw leader, crooked banker or saloon owner in Westerns and Adventure films. He also appeared in comedy films, going against type, as well as playing reporter Duke Williams in the The Roaring 20s television series. He was regularily cast as villains in the radio version of Gunsmoke, before he started playing the The Times journalist in the CBS radio show, Frontier Gentleman. He later played Paladin in the radio version of Have Gun — Will Travel, the first and only time that a television show was turned into a radio show. Dehner was originally considered for the television version, but wasn't because of his contract with Warner Bros.. Dehner once appeared in as many as seven films in one year (1956). Some of those roles were small but very important to the film (i.e. Mr. Bascombe in Carousel (1956)). His guest appearances on television were as frequent as his film appearances. In 1959, he made nine television guest appearances in several television shows of the time. Two memorable appearances were on the television series Maverick opposite James Garner in the episodes "Shady Deal At Sunny Acres" ("...If you can't trust your banker, whom can you trust?") and "Greenbacks, Unlimited". Dehner also played Pat Garrett in Gore Vidal's Left-Handed Gun, with Paul Newman as Billy the Kid. Dehner's credits include The Undercover Woman, Dream Girl, Riders of the Pony Express, The Texas Rangers, The Bowery Boys Meet the Monsters, Tall Man Riding, Crusader, Cheyenne, Wagon Train, Playhouse 90, The Rebel, The Rifleman, Laramie, Lawman, Combat!, F Troop, Tarzan, The Cheyenne Social Club, Mission: Impossible, The Missiles of October, Kolchak: The Night Stalker, S.W.A.T., The Boys from Brazil, Fun with Dick and Jane, Hart to Hart, Airplane II: The Sequel, The Winds of War, The Right Stuff, The Colbys and War and Remembrance. Dehner died on February 4, 1992, from emphysema and diabetes. Filmography * Gunfighters of the Old West (1992) (V) (uncredited) * War and Remembrance (1988) (mini) (TV) * Help Wanted: Kids (1986) (TV) * Creator (1985) * Jagged Edge (1985) * Bare Essence (1983) (TV) * The Right Stuff (1983) * The Winds of War (1883) (mini) (TV) * Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) * Bare Essence (1982) (TV) * California Gold Rush (1981) (TV) * Enos (1980) (TV) * Nothing Personal (1980) * Young Maverick (1979) (TV) * Greatest Heroes of the Bible (1978) (mini) (TV) * The Boys from Brazil (1978) * Big Hawaii (1977) (TV) * The Lincoln Conspiracy (1977) * Danger in Paradise (1977) (TV) * Fun with Dick and Jane (1977) * How the West Was Won (1977) (mini) (TV) * Guardian of the Wilderness (1976) * The Killer Inside Me (1976) * The New Daughters of Joshua Cage (1976) (TV) * Columbo: Last Salute to the Commodore (1976) (TV) * The Big Rip-Off (1975) * The Missiles of October (1974) (TV) * Honky Tonk (1974) (TV) * Columbo: Swan Song (1974) (TV) * Temperatures Rising (1972) (TV) (1973-1974) * The Day of the Dolphin (1973) * Slaughterhouse-Five (1972) * The Doris Day Show (1968) (TV) (1971-1973) * Support Your Local Gunfighter (1971) * The Bill Cosby Special, or? (1971) (TV) * Dirty Dangus Magee (1971) * The Moviemakers (1971) (voice) (uncredited) * The Don Knotts Show (1970) (TV) * The Cheyenne Social Club (1970) (uncredited) * Quarantied (1970) (TV) * Topaz (1969) (uncredited) * Stiletto (1969) * The Helicopter Spies (1968) (TV) * Something for a Lonely Man (1968) (TV) * The Mystery of Edward Sims (1968) (TV) * Tiger by the Tail (1968) * Winchester '73 (1967) (TV) * The Hallelujah Trail (1965) (uncredited) * Youngblood Hawke (1964) * The Baileys of Balboa (1964) (TV) * Mr. and Mrs. (1964) (TV) * Critic's Choice (1963) * The Chapman Report (1962) * The Canadians (1961) * Cast a Long Shadow (1959) * Timbuktu (1959) * The Sign of Zorro (1958) * Man of the West (1958) * Apache Territory (1958) * The Left Handed Gun (1958) * Trooper Hook (1957) * The Iron Sheriff (1957) * Revolt at Fort Laramie (1957) * The Truth About Mother Goose (1957) * Tension at Table Rock (1956) * The Fastest Gun Alive (1956) * A Day of Fury (1956) * Terror at Midnight (1956) * Please Murder Me (1956) * Carousel (1956) * The Forest Ranger (1956) * Duel on the Mississippi (1955) * The King's Thief (1955) * The Scarlet Coat (1955) * Tall Man Riding (1955) * The Prodigal (1955) * The Man from Bitter Ridge (1955) * Top Gun (1955) * Apache (1954) * The Bowery Boys Meet the Monsters (1954) * Southwest Passage (1954) * The Cowboy (1954) * The Steel Lady (1953) * Fort Algiers (1953) * Vicki (1953) * Gun Belt (1953) * Powder River (1953) * Man on a Tightrope (1953) * Plymouth Adventure (1952) * Junction City (1952) * Cripple Creek (1952) * California Conquest (1952) * Desert Passage (1952) * Scaramouche (1952) * The Green Glove (1952) (uncredited) * Aladdin and His Lamp (1952) * Harem Girl (1952) * Ten Tall Men (1951) * Hot Lead (1951) * Corky of Gasoline Alley (1951) * China Corsair (1951) * The Texas Rangers (1951) * Lorna Doone (1951) * When the Redskins Rode (1951) * Fort Savage Raiders (1951) * Al Jennings of Oklahoma (1951) * The Flying Missile (1950) (uncredited) * Counterspy Meets Scotland Yard (1950) * Last of the Buccaneers (1950) * Three Secrets (1950) (uncredited) * David Harding, Counterspy (1950) * Rogues of Sherwood Forest (1950) (uncredited) * Destination Murder (1950) * Texas Dynamo (1950) * Captive Girl (1950) * Dynamite Pass (1950) * Backfire (1950) (uncredited) * Bodyhold (1949) (uncredited) * Horsemen of the Sierras (1949) * Mary Ryan, Detective (1949) (uncredited) * Feudin' Rhythm (1949) * Bandits of El Dorado (1949) * Barbary Pirate (1949) * The Secret of St. Ives (1949) * Kazan (1949) * Tulsa (1949) (uncredited) * Riders of the Pony Express (1949) * I Cheated the Law (1949) (uncredited) * Prejudice (1949) * State Department: File 649 (1949) (uncredited) * Let's Live a Little (1948) (uncredited) * He Walked by Night (1948) (uncredited) * Dream Girl (1948) (uncredited) * Bury Me Dead (1947) (uncredited) * Blonde Savage (1947) * Golden Earrings (1947) (uncredited) * Big Town (1947) (uncredited) * Vigilantes of Boomtown (1947) * It's a Joke, Son! (1947) (uncredited) * Out California Way (1946) * The Last Crooked Mile (1946) * The Searching Wind (1946) (uncredited) * O.S.S. (1946) (uncredited) * Rendezvous 24 (1946) (uncredited) * Her Kind of Man (1946) (uncredited) * The Catman of Paris (1946) * The Undercover Woman (1946) * She Went to the Races (1945) (uncredited) * State Fair (1945) (uncredited) * Christmas in Connecticut (1945) (uncredited) * Captain Eddie (1945) * Twice Blessed (1945) (uncredited) * The Corn is Green (1945) (uncredited) * Lake Placid Serenade (1944) (uncredited) * Hollywood Canteen (1944) (uncredited) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) (uncredited) Notable Guest TV Appearances * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in episode: "Manhut" (episode # 2.16) 22 January 1987 * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in episode: "The Home Wrecker" (episode # 2.15) 15 January 1987 * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in episode: "Power Play" (episode # 2.13) 1 January 1987 * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in episode: "Reaching Out" (episode # 2.12) 18 December 1986 * Hardcastle and McCormick playing "Guenther Rieseman" in episode: "Surprise on Seagull Beach" (episode # 2.19) 4 March 1985 * Hart to Hart playing "Dodsworth Nash" in episode: "Harts under Glass" (episode # 3.7) 24 November 1981 * Enos playing "Lt. Jacob Broggi" in episode: "Forever Blowing Bubbles" (episode # 1.17) 22 April 1981 * Hawaii 5-O playing "Anthony Del Vecchi" in episode: "A Bird in Hand..." (episode # 12.18) 15 March 1980 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Dr. Ronald Shafer" in episode: "Physician, Heal Thyself" (episode # 4.18) 22 February 1979 * The Rockford Files playing "Judge Lyman" and "Inspector DeMartonis" in episode: "There's One in Every Port" (episode # 3.12) 7 January 1977 * Barbary Coast playing "General Barton" in episode: "The Day Cable Was Hanged" (episode # 1.11) 26 December 1975 * Ellery Queen playing "George Tisdale" in episode: "The Adventure of the Blunt Instrument" (episode # 1.11) 18 December 1975 * Movin' On playing "Actor" in episode: "Please Don't Talk to the Driver" (episode # 2.11) 25 November 1975 * S.W.A.T. playing "General Woodward" in episode: "Dangerous Memories" (episode # 2.11) 15 November 1975 * Switch playing "Mr. Simon" in episode: "Stung from Beyond" (episode # 1.4) 30 September 1975 * McCoy playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Ripoff" (episode # 1.1) 11 March 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Capt. Vernon Rausch" in episode: "The Knightly Murders" (episode # 1.18) 7 March 1975 * Petrocelli playing "Dr. Leo Stegner" in episode: "Once Upon a Victim" (episode # 1.15) 29 January 1975 * The Magician playing "Simon Russell" in episode: "The Illusion of the Cat's Eye" (episode # 1.20) 25 March 1974 * Love, American Style playing "Actor" in episode: "Love and the Secret Spouse" (episode # 5.6d) 19 October 1973 * The Immortal playing "George Alison" in episode: "White Horse, Steel Horse" (episode # 1.7) 5 November 1970 * The Silent Force playing "Judge Caldwell" in episode: "The Judge" (episode # 1.5) 19 October 1970 * Land of the Giants playing "Lt. Grayson" in episode: "The Deadly Dart" (episode # 2.20) 1 February 1970 * Then Came Bronson playing "Sid Casper" in episode: "The Gleam of the Eagle Mind" (episode # 1.17) 21 January 1970 * The High Chaparral playing "Gar Burnett" in episode: "The Legacy" (episode # 3.11) 28 November 1969 * Get Smart playing "Colonel Kyle K. Kirby" in episode: "Smart Fell on Alabama" (episode # 5.6) 31 October 1969 * The Virginian playing "Marshall Eliazer Teague" in episode: "Halfway Back to Hell" (episode # 8.3) 1 October 1969 * The Queen and I playing "Moose Mitchell" in episode: "But to a Captain, Is He a Captain" (episode # 1.10) 27 March 1969 * The High Chaparral playing "Captain Surtee" in episode: "Surtee" (episode # 2.22) 28 February 1969 * Judd, for the Defense playing "Byron Shellenbach" in episode: "The Holy Ground: Part 2 - The Killers" (episode # 2.20) 21 February 1969 * Judd, for the Defense playing "Byron Shellenbach" in episode: "The Holy Ground: Part 1 - The Killers" (episode # 2.19) 14 February 1969 * Mannix playing "Jim Claman" in episode: "Only Giants Can Play" (episode # 2.15) 18 January 1969 * Ironside playing "The Colonel' in episode: "Sergeant Mike" (episode # 2.13) 12 December 1968 * The Outcasts playing "Colonel Romulus" in episode: "Take Your Lover in the Ring" (episode # 1.5) 28 October 1968 * Mission: Impossible playing "Dan Whelan" in episode: "The Contender: Part 2" (episode # 3.3) 13 October 1968 * Mission: Impossible playing "Dan Whelan" in episode: "The Contender: Part 1" (episode # 3.2) 6 October 1968 * Disneyland playing "Jason Gore" in episode: "Gallegher - The Mystery of Edward Sims: Part 2" (episode # 14.25) 7 April 1968 * Disneyland playing "Jason Gore" in episode: "Gallegher - The Mystery of Edward Sims: Part 1" (episode # 14.24) 31 March 1968 * The Flying Nun playing "Capt. Daniel J. Dolger" in episode: "The Puce Albert" (episode # 1.27) 21 March 1968 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Rex Goodbody" in episode: "The Soap Opera" (episode # 6.26) 6 March 1968 * Gunsmoke playing "Sam Wall" in episode: "Deadman's Law" (episode # 13.17) 8 January 1968 * Tarzan playing "Crosby" in episode: "Jai's Amnesia" (episode # 2.13) 15 December 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Parviz Kharmusi" in episode: "The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part 2" (episode # 4.5) 9 October 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Parviz Kharmusi" in episode: "The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part 1" (episode # 4.4) 2 October 1967 * Judd, for the Defense playing "Schellenbach" in episode: "A Civil Case of Murder" (episode # 1.4) 29 September 1967 * Captain Nice playing "Medula" in episode: "Beware of Hidden Prophets" (episode # 1.15) 1 May 1967 * Captain Nice playing "Medula" in episode: "The Man with Three Blue Eyes" (episode # 1.5) 20 February 1967 * The Monroes playing "Pete Lamson" in episode: "Gun Bound" (episode # 1.20) 25 January 1967 * The Road West playing "Dr. Kruger" in episode: "Power of Fear" (episode # 1.14) 26 December 1966 * T.H.E. Cat playing "El Ganso" in episode: "King of Limpets" (episode # 1.12) 9 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Backscheider" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 2" (episode # 2.11) 25 November 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Bachscheider" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: part 1" (episode # 2.10) 18 November 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "Wall to Wall Kaput" (episode # 1.7) 27 October 1966 * Run for Your Life playing "Eliot Ponas" in episode: "Edge of the Volcano" (episode # 2.7) 24 October 1966 * The Virginian playing "Morgan Starr" in episode: "No Drums, No Trumpets" (episode # 4.28) 6 April 1966 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Dr. Borgman" in episode: "The Menfish" (episode # 2.24) 6 March 1966 * The Virginian playing "Morgan Starr" in episode: "One Spring Like Long Ago" (episode # 4.24) 2 March 1966 * The Virginian playing "Morgan Starr" in episode: "Harvest of Strangers" (episode # 4.22) 16 February 1966 * The Virginian playing "Morgan Starr" in episode: "Morgan Starr" (episode # 4.21) 9 February 1966 * The Wild Wild West playing "Col. 'Iron Man" Torres" in episode: "The Night of the Steel Assassin" (episode # 1.16) 7 January 1966 * The Big Valley playing "'Daddy' Cade" in episode: "The Invaders" (episode # 1.16) 29 December 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Moberly" in episode: "The Young Outlaws" (episode # 1.15) 27 December 1965 * F Troop playing "Professor Cornelius Clyde" in episode: "Honest Injun" (episode # 1.12) 30 November 1965 * The Wild Wild West playing "John Maxwell Avery" in episode: "The Night of the Casual Killer" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General von Platzen" in episode: "The Late Inspector General" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1965 * Branded playing "Joshua Murdock" in episode: "One Way Out" (episode # 1.13) 18 April 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Paolo Scanzano" in episode: "The Pariah" (episode # 10.30) 17 April 1965 * The Rogues playing "Taylor C. 'Duke' Grant" in episode: "The Personal Touch" (episode # 1.1) 13 September 1964 * The Twilight Zone playing "Jared Garrity" in episode: "Mr. Garrity and the Graves" (episode # 5.32) 8 May 1964 * East Side/West Side playing "John Manulis" in episode: "The Givers" (episode # 1.25) 13 April 1964 * Gunsmoke playing "Caleb Marr" in episode: "Caleb" (episode # 9.26) 28 March 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Jed Dobbs" in episode: "The Gun That Swept the West" (episode # 1.23) 5 March 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "President Thomas Jefferson" in episode: "Plague" (episode # 1.19) 28 February 1964 * Rawhide playing "Straw Coleman" in episode: "Incident of the Swindler" (episode # 6.20) 20 February 1964 * Bonanza playing "Jean Lafitte" in episode: "The Gentleman from New Orleans" (episode # 5.18) 2 February 1964 * Combat! playing "General Amand Bouchard" in episode: "The General and the Sergeant" (episode # 2.18) 14 January 1964 * The Greatest Show on Earth playing "Aubrey" in episode: "Where the Wire Ends" (episode # 1.15) 7 January 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Mayor Benedict Williams" in episode: "Enough Rope" (episode # 1.13) 19 December 1963 * The Virginian playing "Frank Sturgis" in episode: "To Make This Place Remember" (episode # 2.2) 25 September 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Robert T. McGill" in episode: "Reunion at Balboa" (episode # 5.27) 12 April 1963 * The Virginian playing "Bleeck" in episode: "Echo of Another Day" (episode # 1.26) 27 March 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Colonel Hardy" in episode: "Aunt Bee's Medicine Man" (episode # 3.24) 11 March 1963 * Gunsmoke playing "Ben Galt" in episode: "Ash" (episode # 8.23) 16 February 1963 * Rawhide playing "Actor" in episode: "Incident of Judgement Day" (episode # 5.19) 8 February 1963 * Stoney Burke playing "Zach Mundorf" in episode: "King of the Hill" (episode # 1.16) 21 January 1963 * Empire playing "Dan Tabor" in episode: "Echo of a Man" (episode # 1.11) 12 December 1962 * The Gallant Men playing "Captain Rauch" in episode: "One Moderately Peaceful Sunday" (episode # 1.5) 2 November 1962 * Rawhide playing "Actor" in episode: "Incident of the Four Horsemen" (episode # 5.5) 26 October 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Himself" in episode: "Leap, My Lovely" (episode # 5.2) 19 October 1962 * Gunsmoke playing "Luke Dutton" in episode: "Root Dawn" (episode # 8.4) 6 October 1962 * Surfside 6 playing "Francisco Hernadez" in episode: "A Private Eye for Beauty" (episode # 2.35) 21 May 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Dr. Burke" in episode: "The Disappearance" (episode # 4.32) 27 April 1962 * Maverick playing "Archie Walker" in episode: "Marshal Maverick" (episode # 5.10) 11 March 1962 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Ishmael Carmichael" in episode: "A Scent of Whales" (episode # 3.24) 7 March 1962 * Lawman playing "Actor" in episode: "The Long Gun" (episode # 4.24) 4 March 1962 * The Roaring 20s playing "Williams" in episode: "The People People Marry" (episode # 2.14) 20 January 1962 * Surfside 6 playing "Dan Castle" in episode: "A Slight Case of Chivalry" (episode # 2.13) 18 December 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Alan Richards" in episode: "The Jungle" (episode # 3.12) 1 December 1961 * Gunsmoke playing "Hardy Tate" in episode: "The Squaw/1" (episode # 7.7) 11 November 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Roland Dumont" in episode: "The Unremembered" (episode # 4.6) 27 October 1961 * Checkmate playing "George Shay" in episode: "The Heat of Passion" (episode # 2.3) 18 October 1961 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Wade Cather" in episode: "A Quiet Little Town" (episode # 5.36) 5 June 1961 * The Aquanauts playing "Max" in episode: "The Stakeout Adventure" (episode # 1.30) 24 May 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Morton P. Franklin" in episode: "Caper in E Flat" (episode # 3.36) 19 May 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Hooie Baker" in episode: "The Nero Rankin Story" (episode # 2.28) 11 May 1961 * Maverick playing "Luther Cannonbaugh" in episode: "The Devil's Necklace: Part 2" (episode # 4.32) 23 April 1961 * Maverick playing "Luther Cannonbaugh" in episode: "The Devil's Necklace: Part 1" (episode # 4.31) 16 April 1961 * Stagecoast West playing "Sam Carlin" in episode: "The Butcher" (episode # 1.25) 28 March 1961 * The Rifleman playing "Major Aaron King" in the episode: "The Prisoner" (episode # 3.25) 14 March 1961 * Rawhide playing "Jubal Wade" in the episode: "Incident of the New Start" (episode # 3.17) 3 March 1961 * Stagecoast West playing "Actor" in the episode: "The Root of Evil" (episode # 1.21) 28 February 1961 * Bat Masterson playing "Marshal Ben Holt" in the episode: "The Prescott Campaign" (episode # 3.18) 2 February 1961 * Stagecoast West playing "Henchard" in the episode: "Image of a Man" (episode # 1.17) 31 January 1961 * The Rebel playing "John Sims" in the episode: "Jerkwater" (episode # 2.19) 22 January 1961) * The Westerner playing "Burgundy Smith" in episode: "The Painting" (episode # 1.13) 30 December 1960 * Adventures in Paradise playing "Pail Jordon" in the episode: "Sink or Swim" (episode # 2.11) 19 December 1960 * The Rebel playing "John Sims" in the episode: "The Scalp Hunter" (episode # 2.13) 11 December 1960 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Wade Cather" in the episode: "Jeff Davis' Treasure" (episode # 5.11) 5 December 1960 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Jim Brayden" in the episode: "So Young the Savage Land" (episode # 5.5) 20 November 1960 * Gunsmoke playing "Rack" in the episode: "The Badge/I" (episode # 6.9) 12 November 1960 * The Westerner playing "Burgundy Smith" in episode: "The Courting of Libby" (episode # 1.6) 11 November 1960 * The Westerner playing "Burgundy Smith" in episode: "Brown" (episode # 1.3) 21 October 1960 * The Brothers Brannagan playing "Frank Lucas" in the episode: "Three" (episode # 1.3) 8 October 1960 * Bonanza playing "Captain Pender" in the episode "The Mission" (episode # 2.2) 17 September 1960 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Mark Hammet" in the episode: "Attic" (episode # 3.1) 16 September 1960 * Tales of Wells Fargo player "Wade Cather" in the episode: "Day of Judgment" (episode # 5.1) 5 September 1960 * The Alaskans playing "Cornish" in the episode: "The Devil Made Fire" (episode # 1.37) 19 June 1960 * Startime playing "Commentator" in the episode: "Tennessee Ernie Ford Meets King Arthur" (episode # 1.31) 10 May 1960 * Black Saddle playing "Park Forrest" in the episode: "A Case of Slow" (episode # 2.22) 15 April 1960 * Maverick playing "Big Ed Murphy" in the episode: "Greenbacks, Unlimited" (episode # 3.26) 13 March 1960 * Rawhide playing "Arvid Lacey" in the episode: "Incident at Sulpher Creek" (episode # 2.20) 11 March 1960 * Laramie playing "Actor" in the episode: "Company Man" (episode # 1.20) 9 February 1960 * The Texan playing "Major Randolph" in the episode: "Friend of the Family" (episode # 2.17) 4 January 1960 * The Tom Ewell Show playing "Newton Pickering" in episode: "Mr. Shrewd" (episode 1.15) ???? 1960 * The Alaskans playing "Soapy Smith" in the episode: "Remember the Main" (episode # 1.12) 20 December 1959 * Law of the Plainsman playing "Walter Shannon" in the episode: "Clear Title" (episode # 1.12) 17 December 1959 * Wichita Town playing "Lou Loury" in the episode: "Death Watch" (episode # 1.11) 16 December 1959 * The Rifleman playing "Wood Bartell" in the episode: "The Babysitter" (episode # 2.12) 15 December 1959 * Philip Marlowe playing "Brother Aaron" in the episode: "Temple of Love" (episode # 1.8) 24 November 1959 * Wanted: Dead or Alive playing "Sheriff Hayes" in episode: "Twelve Hours to Crazy Horse" (episode # 2.12) 21 November 1959 * The Twilight Zone playing "Captain Allenby" in the episode: "The Lonely" (episode # 1.7) 13 November 1959 * The Alaskans playing "Soapy Smith" in the episode: "Big Deal" (episode # 1.6) 8 November 1959 * The Alaskans playing "Cornish" in the episode: "The Blizzard" (episode # 1.3) 18 October 1959 * Bat Materson playing "Sheriff" in the episode: "Wanted - Dead" (episode # 2.2) 15 October 1959 * The Rifleman playing "Al Walker" in the episode: "The Blowout" (episode # 2.3) 13 October 1959 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Walter Howey" in the episode: "Hello, Charlie" (episode # 3.2) 28 September 1959 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Big Willy Crane" in the episode: "Young Jim Hardie" (episode # 4.1) 7 September 1959 * The Restless Gun playing "Aaron Dixon" in the episode: "The Hill of Death" (episode # 2.38) 22 June 1959 * Playhouse 90 playing "Colonel Tadesco" in the episode: "The Killers of Mussolini" (episode # 3.35) 4 June 1959 * The Rifleman playing "Tom King" in the episode: "The Money Gun" (episode # 1.33) 12 May 1959 * The David Nevin Show playing "Tom Edwards" in the episode: "The Twist of the Key" (episode # 1.5) 12 May 1959 * Wanted: Dead or Alive playing "Grant Manderville" in the episode: "The Conquerers" (episode # 1.35) 2 May 1959 * Wanted: Dead or Alive playing "Abraham Saxon" in episode: "Angels of Vengeance" (episode # 1.33) 18 April 1959 * Wagon Train playing "Cleve Colter" in episode: "The Annie Griffith Story" (episode # 2.21) 25 February 1959 * Black Saddle playing "Aaron Robinson" in episode: "Client: Robinson" (episode # 1.7) 21 February 1959 * Bronco playing "Otis Demeyer" in episode: "Payroll of the Dead" (episode # 1.10) 27 January 1959 * Maverick playing "John Bates" in episode: "Shady Deals at Sunny Acres" (episode # 2.10) 23 November 1958 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Marshal Harvey" in episode: "Legacy of a Legend" (episode # 3.5) 6 November 1958 * Cimarron City playing "Will Buckley" in episode: "Twelve Guns" (episode # 1.4) 1 November 1958 * Perry Mason playing "Major Lewis" in episode: "The Case of the Sardonic Sergeant" (episode # 2.4) 11 October 1958 * Frontier Justice playing "Jim Randolph" in episode: "Decision at Wilson's Creek" (episode # 1.8) 1 September 1958 * The Real McCoys playing "Actor" in episode: "It Pays to Be Poor" (episode # 1.19) 24 April 1958 * Gunsmoke playing "Tom Cassidy" in episode: "Bottleman" (episode # 3.28) 22 March 1958 * Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theater playing "McDormott" in episode: "My Sister Susan" (episode # 3.14) 6 February 1958 * The Betty White Show playing "Director" in episode: "Episode Dated 5 February 1958" (episode # 1.?) 5 February 1958 * The Restless Gun playing "Sheriff Heck Partridge" in episode: "Quiet City" (episode # 1.20) 3 February 1958 * The Restless Gun playing "Noah Temple" in episode: "The Coward" (episode # 1.16) 6 January 1958 * Zorro playing "The Viceroy" in episode: "The Fall of Monastario (episode # 1.13) 2 January 1958 * Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theater playing "General Hugh Marley" in episode: "The Night After Christmas" (episode # 3.9) 26 December 1957 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Colonel Overton" in episode: "Gift from a Gunman" (episode # 2.11) 13 December 1957 * Have Gun — Will Travel playing "Ben Marquette" in episode: "High Wire" (episode # 1.8) 2 November 1957 * Wagon Train playing "Ned Rossiter" in episode: "The Emily Rossiter Story" (episode # 1.7) 30 October 1957 * Gunsmoke playing "Nate Springer" in episode: "Crack-Up" (episode # 3.1) 14 September 1957 * Cheyenne playing "Naxel" in episode: "The Broken Pledge" (episode # 2.20) 4 June 1957 * Gunsmoke playing "Wayne Russell" in episode: "Daddy-O" (episode # 2.36) 1 June 1957 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Jim Randolph" in episode: "Decision at Wilson's Creek" (episode # 1.30) 17 May 1957 * Tales of the 77th Bengal Lancers playing "Actor" in episode: "The Relentless Men" (episode # 1.20) 3 March 1957 * Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theater playing "Henry Latham" in episode: "Farmer's Wife" (episode # 2.23) 19 February 1957 * Frontier playing "John Masterson" in episode: "Georgia Gold" (episode # 1.28) 10 June 1956 * Crusader playing "Wilson Foster" in episode: "The Secret" (episode # 1.36) 8 June 1956 * Gunsmoke playing "Nip Cullers" in episode: "Tap Day for Kitty" (episode # 1.22) 24 March 1956 * Frontier playing "Yancy" in episode: "The Texicans" (episode # 1.13) 8 January 1956 * Four Star Playhouse playing "General Hatfield" in episode: "The Firing Squad" (episode # 4.1) 6 October 1955 * Gunsmoke playing "Cope Burden" in episode: "Hot Spell" (episode # 1.2) 17 September 1955 * The Millionaire playing "Ridgley" in episode: "The Harvey Blake Story" (episode # 1.7) 2 March 1955 * Four Star Playhouse playing "Captain Downs" in episode: "The Good Sister" (episode # 3.18) 27 January 1955 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Actor" in episode: "Volturio's Investigates" (episode # 4.13) 3 December 1954 * Waterfront playing "Actor" in episode: "Lighthouse" (episode # 1.3) ?? September 1954 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Actor" in episode: "The General's Boots" (episode # 3.47) 23 July 1954 * Stories of the Century playing "Sheriff Henry Plummer" in episode: "Henry Plummer" (episode # 1.17) 13 May 1954 * Four Star Playhouse playing "Charles" in episode: "The Bomb" (episode # 2.22) 18 February 1954 * The Adventures of Kit Carson playing "Actor" in episode: "Bad Men of Maryville" (episode # 2.24) 10 January 1953 * Dangerous Assignment playing "Captain Riki" in episode: "The Dead General's Story" (episode # 1.22?) 1 October 1952 * Dangerous Assignment playing "Carson" in episode: "The Parachute's Story" (episode # 1.??) 1 January 1952 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * John Dehner at the Internet Movie Database Dehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, John